Qingfeng Li
Qingfeng Li is the main protagonist of '''My Cold and Elegant CEO Wife '''novel. Appearance Handsome.He usually wears camouflage uniform. Personality Narcissistic. Battlefield syndrome: When he is too angry, all he wants is to kill.It was so intense that it was almost uncontrollable for him. Qingfeng Li’s principle was to save whenever he can. Spending others’ money, and saving his. Abilities Not only was his fighting skills top notch but his skills as a doctor were also number one in the world. He has been called the "King of Doctors". It's because his title as the Wolf King was too famous that it overshadowed his other title.His medical skills had reached the acme of perfection. His five senses, perfected. He was able to cure any sickness.This was why Qingfeng Li was able to use the skill of "Examination" from Chinese medicine to gauge the tone of his face and immediately identify Young Master Chen's sickness. World Fruit Salad Queen Catherine was Qingfeng Li’s teacher. The woman that made the best fruit salad in the world passed her skills down to Qingfeng Li to thank him for saving her life. Competing to make fruit salad with Qingfeng Li was like showing off proficiency in front of the real master: a death wish. His blood essence has healing properties. He has strong murderous intention after killing large number of people. Qingfeng was a fast learner and had an excellent memory. He was able to memorize all the movements after a single display by Wushuang Nie. Even though it was his first time practicing the basic movements, his movements were very on point. Qingfeng was a martial arts genius; he could memorize and master the moves just by watching a demonstration of the moves. Strength Low Heaven State Pinnacle Tier:5000 kg (Chapter 661-after eating Gator King's bloodline) Chapter 668, he could use Genuine Energy for healing and fullly absorbed bloodlines of Gator King and Taekwondo King. Techniques Nine Penis-Empowering Needless Nine Needless of Heaven Life Medical Eyeing Technique Nine Needless of Blood Life Nine Shots from God's Will Chinese Medical Visual Technique Bone Connecting Technique Wolf King Fist Nine God Fate Needless(451 chapter) Eye of Wolf King(Wolf Tothem,used for hypnotising) Wolf King Tothem(power of bloodline) Blood Wolf Fist Wind-Edge Palm <Red Fiery Sword Technique> (Grandmaster level weapon technique) Disease Qingfeng had a combat disorder.Whenever he killed a man, he needed to have sex with a woman. History Qingfeng’s identity wasn’t simple at all. He was the son of the capital city’s Li Family, a descendant of a family with a net worth of over several hundred billions of RMB.Due to the disappearance of Qingfeng’s parents, he became an abandoned son, and was sent out of the country. Later, he became a mercenary and was able to form the Wolf Fang Clan, becoming infamously known as the Wolf King.He was an underworld boss of the Wolf Continent.However, Qingfeng had always been out of the country and had never seen Xue Lin before, so the two didn’t have any emotional foundations. He was an abandoned child of the family. Nobody had ever cared about him. Nobody would ever wait for him at night. Xue Lin was the first woman who waited for him at night. Back then, Qingfeng was bullied at the Li Family. In a fit of rage, the Wind-Edge Demon King brought Qingfeng to the Wolf Continent. The other nine demons were all aware and gave tacit consent to his actions since the Wind-Edge Demon King was the strongest of them all. He was eight when his parents disappeared. His teacher had raised him and was like family to him. Qingfeng was naturally sad that his teacher had disappeared too. Equipment Life-Taking Dagger Red Fiery Sword (Given by Wushuang Nie) Trivia * He bought washboard called "Listen to Your Wife"|Main Page |Overview Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Kings Category:Wolf Fang Team